The present disclosure generally relates to the mounting of cladding to an exterior of a vehicle body and more particularly relates to an improved attachment structure for mounting the cladding to the vehicle body. In one embodiment, a cladding mounting arrangement includes a vehicle body defining at least one mounting aperture and a vehicle cladding for mounting to the vehicle body. The cladding including a main body or panel portion having an exterior surface and an interior surface with an attachment structure thereon. The attachment structure includes a retaining portion for receipt within the aperture of the vehicle body and an attachment portion connecting the attachment structure to the cladding main body portion. The improved attachment structure will be described with particular reference to this embodiment, but it is to be appreciated that it is also amenable to like applications.
Many vehicles include a cladding, such as a molded plastic cladding, attached to an exterior of a vehicle body. For example, a cladding in the form of a panel can be attached to the vehicle body in a quarter panel area thereof for purposes of enhancing the vehicle's appearance. One often employed means for attaching the cladding to the vehicle body is to incorporate a molded-in or integral clip or attachment structure into the cladding that can be secured, sometimes releasably, within an aperture provided in the vehicle body. For example, a cladding panel could have a plurality of molded-in attachment structures extending from an inside or interior surface of the cladding and releasably received in corresponding apertures defined in the vehicle body for mounting the cladding to the vehicle body.
A concern in using such molded-in or integral attachment structures with plastic cladding is the possible appearance of sink marks on an exterior or appearance surface of the cladding, particularly when the appearance surface is to be smooth and/or painted in its final state (i.e., the state in which the vehicle is sold to a customer). Sink marks are often considered unsightly and unless disguised can lead to a perceived unsightly appearance of the vehicle to which cladding having such sink marks is mounted.
Many automotive manufacturers have attempted to address the problem of sink marks appearing on the exterior surface of plastic cladding. Heretofore, one of the commonly employed techniques for addressing the issues of sink marks has been to utilize a separate clip received in a doghouse structure for attaching the cladding to the vehicle body. Use of the separate clip has the drawback of increasing manufacturing costs of the vehicle and the employment of a doghouse structure may have the same problem of causing sink marks to appear on the exterior surface of the cladding. Another countermeasure has been to provide the cladding with a textured exterior surface so as to disguise any occurrences of sink marks. The obvious drawback of this arrangement is that it eliminates the possible use of smooth exterior surfaces on vehicle cladding. In addition, textured surfaces may not be suitable for painting applications (i.e., the application of paint to the cladding exterior surface).
Accordingly, there is a need for a suitable attachment structure for securing a cladding to a vehicle body that does not result in unsightly sink marks showing on the appearance surface of the cladding, particularly where the cladding exterior surface is to be smooth and/or painted. Moreover, there is a competing desire for any attachment structures for securing cladding to a vehicle body to avoid resulting in high manufacturing costs or resulting in a weakened connection to the vehicle body.